


24 Carrot Gold

by neorenamon



Series: 24 Carrot Gold [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/F Incest, Food Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: When Judy catches her mother in the carrot shed relieving stress, she realizes that Bonnie's sex drive is even more than Stu can satisfy. So she steps in and helps her mother out, and gets some relief of her own in the process.





	

by neorenamon

Judy was looking for her mother, and Stu said she was out in storage checking the quality of the latest carrot crop. After all, only the best carrots went to market. The ones didn't make the cut were turned back into fertilizer. Still, Bonnie seemed to be spending more time fussing over carrots than she usually did.

Besides, since Stu and Nick drove into town to buy supplies, Judy figured she could help her mother out with her sorting chores. She wouldn't mind snacking on a few choice carrots herself.

She waved at several of her younger brothers and sisters on the way over. They were all too happy to wave back to their big brave police officer sister.

As she approached the shed, she heard some odd noises she wasn't expecting to hear coming from inside. She gingerly checked the door handle to find it was locked. It seemed odd that mom would lock herself in for just a bunch of carrots, so she slipped around to the back. She remembered that during summer, the rear windows were kept unlocked. It was a trick she liked to use as a kit to sneak in at night and find some choice carrots to nibble on well after dinner.

Looking in the window, she couldn't see anything out of place. She couldn't see where Bonnie was, but the single light bulb suspended in the middle of the room was turned on. Slowly, she slipped up the window far enough to prop it open, and then slipped inside.

Now that she was inside, she realized the sound she heard was a doe panting. She was breathing much heavier that Judy would expect, so she got down on her hands and knees to crawl closer. After all, Nick said rabbits could be really sneaky when they put their minds to it, so she did so.

With her ears down, she peeked over a crate of freshly picked carrots to see her mother laying on a blanket she spread out on the floor. She was using a peeled carrot as a dildo, and Judy was mildly surprised by the size of the produce dildo she was using on herself. The greens were left on to use as a handle. Set in a neat folded pile nearby was her clothes.

Judy blinked. It was almost the last thing she expected to see.

Bonnie was flat on her back. Her legs were lifting her ass into the air, arching her back as she reamed her pussy. The smell of her arousal was detectable over the smell of all the carrots around her. Her eyes were shut tightly closed, and her mouth wide open as she panted and softly moaned.

Judy crept closer as she moved out past the crate. She was soon close enough to reach out and touch her mother's ear.

"Mommy?" asked Judy at last.

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her fur as she looked into Judy's eyes. "Honey?!" she asked in alarm. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"How long... have you..." she stammered as she lay on her stomach.

"I... love your father... more than anything..." Bonnie moaned back, "but... even he... he can't keep me fully satisfied... I've been doing this... for a few years now... when I have to relieve some... stress."

"Mommy... I had no idea... it was so hard for you..." she said as she crept up closer.

"Please... don't tell your father... I don't know what he'll think of me... like this..."

"I promise I won't talk," whispered Judy as she reached out to pat her mother's ear, "but... I want to help."

"Help?"

"I want to help you get satisfaction..." she replied, "even if it's just to help you stay faithful to dad."

"You're such a good doe," sniffed Bonnie.

"And... I must admit that there's been times... that I needed more satisfaction... than Nick can give me," she whispered, "I guess I know where that came from... don't I?"

"I guess we both... we both want to stay with one husband... one partner for life..."

"In fact..." sighed Judy, "Seeing you... like this... is making me so horny..."

"Maybe we can help each other out..." murmured mom, "If that's not too strange..."

"Of course not!" replied Judy as she stood up.

"I love you, sweetie," she said as her adult offspring began undressing herself.

"I love you too, mom."

Once undressed, Judy laid down on top of her mother facing the other direction. She removed her mother's paw from the carrot as she began moving in and out of her mother's pussy herself.

Bonnie responded by taking Judy's butt cheeks firmly in her paws and used her tongue to lick up and down the pink slit before her eyes.

Judy's pants and moans grew as her arousal soared, and her mother was really worked up by the way the orange dildo was being driven into and out of her cunt.

"Oh yeah..." moaned Bonnie as she paused licking, "You're so good with that..."

"Let's just say that... you're not the only one... who's experimented with shaved carrots, mommy..."

Bonnie responded by thrusting her tongue up into the vagina of her daughter.

"Oh... that's such a turn on..." moaned Judy as she continued to work Bonnie's mommy hole.

By now, her tongue was fully inserted into Judy and driving her crazy with it flexing and wiggling. Judy leaned her head back in one loud long moan as she orgasmed on her mother's tongue. She had to seal her lips around her nether lips as she sucked down the juices of Judy's climax.

It wasn't long after that Bonnie leaned her head back and let out a long moan of her own. She was having a powerful orgasm on the carrot inside her.

"What orgasm is this?" panted Judy.

"Today?" she asked back, "The third... or fourth."

"Wow..." moaned Judy as she lay on her mother's chest, "I do that easy when I really need satisfaction too. We really must be two of a kind that way."

"Sometimes... I feel like such a... freak."

"No way, mom," replied Judy, "You just have greater need than many! Just like me!"

"Okay," she replied, "I don't know what I've done to deserve a daughter as understanding and wonderful as you turned out to be."

"I only have you to thank for that, mommy," answered Judy.

"Pass me the carrot, sweetie. It's your turn. If you're anything like me, we can both go another round."

She handed the carrot back. Now it was her turn to eat out her mother while she in turn got the business end of the carrot dildo. It didn't take long to get the trick of using her tongue to drive her mother crazy as the carrot did the same thing to her.

"Oh... that's so filling..." moaned Judy, "So damn turning me on!"

"Only the freshest and firmest of carrots will do for me... and my daughter..." she groaned back.

They continued until they both climaxed again. Both of them were soaking wet in the pussies, and both were rather tired from their orgasms. They were breathing hard to catch their breaths.

"The worst part..." panted Bonnie, "When I go to bed tonight, I'm still going to want to be fucked hard by your dearest father."

"That's alright," she replied, "I'm sure I'll take all the fox bone I can take tonight as well."

"I'll hold you to that, Carrots," said a voice nearby.

"Me too," said another.

The two does looked back towards the window to see the heads of Nick and Stu staring at them over the crate of carrots Judy had used for cover not that long ago. Both does were slack jawed.

"Hey," said Nick, "We foxes can be sneaky too."

Judy and Bonnie were both crimson red in their cheeks.

"Honey..." said Stu, "I'm sorry... I didn't know I wasn't satisfying you..."

"I'm so sorry!" cried Bonnie.

"No!" replied Nick, "Don't be sorry!"

Stu and Bonnie blinked at Nick's outburst.

"A little order from the mail order catalog and I'm sure we can get some... proper relief for you, Mrs. Hopps," he said with a smirk, "Of course, I'm sure Carrots here will help you out any time we come to visit."

"Nick?" replied Judy, "You... don't mind?.."

"Well I sure don't mind if I can watch," he replied as his smirk turned into a big grin.

"Don't think I'm going to be left out," added Stu.

Now the does were truly crimson in their cheeks.

"Fine," sighed Judy as she went back to licking her mother's pussy before she warned them, "There better not be any comments from the peanut gallery."

Nick and Stu made the zip-my-lips motion with their paws as Bonnie went back to using the carrot dildo on Judy's pussy. They were too busy with each other to realize that Nick was recording the moment on his camera phone in both stills and motion pictures.


End file.
